


Silver Moon

by guiltypleasure67



Series: moon series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Good Alpha, F/M, M/M, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltypleasure67/pseuds/guiltypleasure67
Summary: This is not canon compliant, however Scott did get bit by an alpha were wolf, not Peter, Derek did come looking for his sister who the alpha werewolf killed.  First season kind of stays with the canon but not quite, after Jackson is saved by Lydia and turned into a werewolf, and Scott betrays them with Gerard, Derek takes Jackson, Peter, Erica, Boyd and Isaac and leaves beacon hills.  Alpha pack does not happen, however Aiden, and Ethan come and join Scotts pack.After Derek’s pack leaves, things go from bad to worse for Stiles.  Scott finds more pack mates in Malia, Lydia, Kira, Allison, Brett, Liam, Aiden, Mason, Ethan and Theo.  Scott becomes a true alpha saving Ethan and Aiden from their pack.





	1. The beginning of the end

One Year Ago  
Derek, slips into Stiles window, and gently wakes her up. “Stiles, I need to talk to you.

  
I roll over and blink sleepily “what’s up sourwolf, “I grin.

 

  
“I am taking the pack and leaving, I can’t trust Scott and I have territory up in Washington that we own. I just didn’t want to leave without letting you know, and I want to make sure that you know that you can call me if you need anything. There will always be a place for you in my pack. I know that right now where Scott goes so does your loyalty, and I can’t fault you for that, you are the most loyal person I have met. But if you ever need us, or just want to visit you will be welcomed with opened arms. “Derek states

 

  
I jump up and hug him, tears running down my face. “I wish you guys weren’t leaving, but I do understand, if Scott wasn’t my brother from another mother, I would be right behind you. I have to try and get him to see that what he has done to you repeatedly is wrong. But I need to try and help him get his shit together.” I cry  
Derek hugs me back pulling me closer and buries his nose in my neck “Stiles just remember that it’s not your failure if Scott can’t get his shit together. You have our numbers and I will get you the address of the house we will rent until the old house has been rehabbed. Call me if you need anything. We can be here in a day. Don’t wait until the shit hits the fan either, you won’t be bothering us. Make sure to tell Lydia the same, either one of you needs us we will show up with bells on.”

 

Derek lets go of me and hands me a credit card. “Here, I want you to have this, I know that you’re going to argue about it. But it will give me peace of mind to know that if you need anything you can use it. There is no limit on it.” I start to argue and he shuts me down quickly “Stiles you have saved my life numerous times. If nothing else after all the damage that you and your car have gone through you could probably sue me for at least a couple of million. Just take the card and use it if you want, or need to. Here is the key to the loft, I want you and Lydia to have a safe place to go to. I am having Deaton put mountain ash base boards around the door, so that if you need to block anyone else you can. Stay safe” Derek quickly kisses me lightly and slips out the window.

 

  
I lay there with tears running down my face trying to think of how I am going to survive without Derek and his pack to come in and save me. It’s not like Scott is big on the saving me. Hell, to be truthful he hasn’t saved me once since he was bitten. He was always too busy chasing Allison to help me. I mean Derek and I almost drowned because he hung up on me because I was interrupting him and Allison. He didn’t even realize that Gerrard had kidnapped me, let alone tried to save me. I mean it has been Derek and his pack that has taken care of me. Derek and Peter were the ones to patch me up, and to hold me when I was having panic attacks. Jesus what am I going to do without the pack that has been the only ones there for me.

 

  
Dear Diary,

  
Derek left tonight, I already miss him and his pack. I think that I will start looking at collages up in Washington.

 

Dear Diary,

  
It’s been three months since the Hale pack has left. Scott has been adding to the pack, it’s now Allison, Lydia, Malia, Liam, Aiden, Ethan, Brett, and Mason. And now he wants to add this childhood friend Theo, something is just not right with him. But no matter how much I tell him that there is something wrong with him, of course Scott ignores me. I can’t stand being in the same room with him. And he just keeps pushing himself on me, if I’m not at home with mountain ash on my window sill he is following me around. Lydia and I went to get mani-pedis and he even showed up there. Lydia agrees with me it is really getting creepy.

Dear Diary,

  
It has been five months since Derek left. And Scott and I had another huge fight, once again about Theo, I told Scott that Theo is touching me and making me uncomfortable. And he had the nerve, to suggest I should just give in and start dating him. I mean really, why would anyone if their right minds suggest that I date someone that I don’t like and have made perfectly clear that I find them repulsive. Has he lost his damn mind. What kind of spell does Theo have him under? I remember when if a boy looked at me like they were interested Scott would blow a gasket. He even tried to tell Peter to stay away from me. And Peter didn’t have any desire to be more than an uncle like presence in my life as he could see that dad pretty much ignores me.

  
Dear Diary,

  
It has been almost a year since Derek left, I only have one month until graduation and I am out of here. I can’t believe that Scott, the person that I always thought was my brother would do what he did to me.

Present day

  
Allison, Malia, Aiden and Ethan are holding Stiles down on the bed, while Lydia and Deaton perform the exorcism to get the demon out of her. After hours, the demon departs and is sealed into a demon trap.  
I wake up and realize that part of the pack is holding me down.

I start screaming “Don’t touch me get away.” I am thrashing trying to get them to let go of me.

  
Lydia walks up and tells me “Stiles it’s okay you are fine they will let you go I promise, you just need to calm down. Do you want me to get Scott? He is in the other room.”

  
I shudder “NO! I never want to see him again, tell him to leave and never come near me again, I want nothing to do with that back stabbing bastard, who would leave me alone with Theo while not only was I possessed but tied up on a bed, so that he could rape me. I bet they planned the whole thing together, they probably videoed it so that they could watch it over and over. How pathetic I must have looked trying to fight Theo off while tied spread eagle on the bed, laughing about how I begged him not to touch me. They probably didn’t think I would remember. But I do, I remember everything."

I scream  "You tell those disgusting smegma eating, jerkoff buddies, assholes, that if I see them I will cut of both of their pencil dicks.” the tears were falling down my cheeks, I grabbed Lydia and just held on while sobs were racking my body.

  
Aiden rushes out of the room, and grabs Scott, “What the fuck did you do you piece of shit.”

  
Scott looks like he is guilty as hell as he stammers “Nothing, I just wanted to see Allison and work out our problems, he offered to stay with her so that I could go. When I got back she was screaming at me for letting him rape her, I hoped she wouldn’t remember and I made sure that she took the morning after pill, so she wouldn't get pregnant, I made sure she was okay.”

  
Aiden punches the wall next to scots face. “Why the hell is he still around, if you knew what he did?”

  
Scott looks at Aiden and says “he’s my friend, am I to just turn my back on him, because of one bad decision. It’s all her fault anyway, he has been in love with her since he got here and she won’t even give him the time of the day. If she would have just dated him like I told her too instead of being such a bitch to him, then he wouldn’t have had to rape her.”

 

  
Allison stalks into the room “So your saying that if I don’t start dating you again, it will be perfectly okay for you to rape me? Just because the two of you want someone you have the right to take what you want no matter what? That this is all Stiles’ fault because she wasn’t interested in your boy Theo. "

Allison seeths "Jesus fucking Christ you pathetic douchebag. This just cost you all of us girls, we are done with you and your fucking pack that thinks that just because you are a true alpha that you can do whatever you fucking want damn the consequences. We won’t follow an alpha that thinks it’s okay to rape not just anyone but his best fucking friend. You make me sick. If I had my crossbow I would shoot you in the dick. You know what I am going out to the car and get it with the special wolvesbane arrows I have and if you are still here when I get back I will do just that. And before you ask, yes that means we are done for now and fucking forever. You sick fuckboy.”

 

  
Aiden looks at Scott like he is dog shit on the bottom of his shoe. “I am out too, and where I go so goes Ethan and Danny."

*************************

  
Lydia hands Stiles off to Malia, and takes her phone into Deatons office. She dials up Jackson “We need you guys how soon can you get here.” She asks

  
“What’s up? Is shit getting real or has it already went up in smoke? He asks

  
Lydia fills him in on what has happened and tells him that most of the pack has left the McCall pack, all the girls, Aiden, Ethan and Danny and she doesn’t know who else at this time. But they are without an alpha that they will follow.

  
“Oh my god, you better tell Scott that if he doesn’t want that piece of shit to be tortured and killed he better not be there when we get there. I want to rip his heart out after I rip his dick off and shove it up his ass, and I am not Dereck who will go fucking ballistic when he finds out that Stiles was hurt let alone raped. We will be on the road as soon as we can, less than two hours for me and Derek, the others might have to leave later, but we are coming. Get Stiles to the loft and put up mountain ash so those fucktards can’t get in. I suggest everyone that is leaving his pack hole up there until we can get there. Be safe I gotta go tell Derek.” Jackson hangs up

  
Lydia, smiles her evil smile, knowing that she just signed Theo’s death warrant, and possibly Scotts, but at this point she really, just doesn’t care what happens to Scott, after he turned his back on Stiles.

 

Lydia texts everyone else in the pack and fills them in. She tells them to meet her at the Starbucks down the street. After she gets responses from everyone that she texts, she goes back into the room with Stiles.

 

  
“Okay here is the plan, Allison, you are going to take Stiles and Aiden to Derek’s loft, lock it down no one in unless I give you the go ahead. You know how to barricade the door. I am going to meet the rest of the pack and see just where they stand on this fucked up beyond measure mess. Than those who are with us will pick up supplies and head over. We will stay there until, the help I called arrives. Any questions? Lydia asks

 

  
“I will call my dad and have him put together some weapons for me, if you can pick that up and pack me a bag. Stiles has clothes there, but pick up a lot of body soap, I think if it was me I would go through a lot of it. “Allison tells Lydia, “Stiles do you want me to call your dad?

“No it’s not like he would care where I am anyway. And he more than likely will just tell me to forgive Scott, since in his eyes Scott can do no wrong. You know I don’t know why he didn’t just give me to someone else when my mom died. I have been told often enough that it was too bad I wasn’t the son he wanted, but I couldn’t even find a decent boyfriend that he could think of as a son. You know I practically lived at the loft and have ever since Derek gave me the key. I ven moved out on my birthday,I haven’t even talked to him at all in a couple of months, and he has not even called or texted me to find out if I am even alive. Let’s just get out of here and to Derek’s, I am sure I will feel better there where no one can sneak up on us.

 

Allison, Aiden and Stiles head for Derek’s loft, while Lydia, Malia, and Ethan head to Starbucks to meet with the rest of the pack minus Theo and Scott of course.

  
Ethan brings Lydia and Malia their coffees and sets down to wait for the rest of the pack. First Danny shows up  
Danny leans over and gives Ethan a quick kiss, “so tell me what are we going to do?”

 

  
“well, I have put in applications for all of us to the University of Washington Seattle, since I knew that Stiles, Allison and I were more than likely going to join Derek’s pack after high school and I wanted all of you to have the choice to do so if you wanted. and so far, Allison, Stiles, Aiden, Ethan, Malia, you, and I have been accepted. I’m still waiting for Kira’s acceptance letter but I am sure it is coming as the other letters came in this week. So, I think we all just join Derek’s pack and move to Washington. Danny, you Stiles, and I have full scholarships, and my dad will give me money for my tuition so I can just use it for Malia, Ethan and Aiden have the money and can afford the tuition. So, we just have to worry about Allison, and Kira’s tuition.” Lydia states with a look that said, you even have to, ask whether I have everything planned smirk. “We really, just need to hole up until my reinforcements arrive, and then we can get on with graduating, and just move at the beginning of the summer instead of the end. I’m just not sure how everyone’s parents will be about it. I mean I know that Stiles dad really doesn’t care what she does, and my dad wouldn’t know the difference. Mom might put up a token protest but we pretty much ignore each other since she found out that I am a banshee and she tried to fix me with therapy. “

  
Ethan looked at Lydia “how do you know that Derek will take any of us let alone all of us into the pack?”

  
“Stiles, and I have always had a place in his pack, he told us before he left that all we needed to do was to give him a call. And to say that all Stiles will need to do is tell him just how you guys have been protecting her and I and he will let you in. really, all Stiles would need to say is she wants you in the pack and you would be in. Derek is kind of in love with her, he’s just been waiting until she was ready and over eighteen.” Lydia explains

 

  
“So who exactly are the reinforcements you talked about coming?” asked Danny

 

  
“Oh I called Jackson and told him what happened, he told me to tell Scott that Theo was a dead man and that was coming from him, he’s sure that Derek will find a drawn-out death for him if he gets to him first. Jackson said that him and Derek would be on the road here within two hours, and that the rest of the pack would follow as soon as they could.” Lydia smirked.

 

“Christ, Lydia are you trying to start a pack war? Danny asked

 

  
Lydia stared into Danny’s eyes and said “I am not starting the war, Scott already did it when he chose to try and cover up Theo raping Stiles, and you know it. Now we just need to pick sides, and Allison, Aiden, Ethan, Malia, and I have chosen our side, what are you going to choose Danny? Are you going to side with Stiles, or are you going to back an alpha that thinks that she deserved to be raped?”

 

  
“of course I am choosing Stiles, even if my best friend wasn’t going to choose her I would and you know it. What’s up with the hard line. “

 

“I just want to make sure that everyone that chooses Scott and Theo knows that they are choosing to go to war against not just Stiles and us but also against the hale pack.

 

 


	2. What happens when your best friend really isn't your friend at all

Aiden and Allison help me into the loft, while Allison is putting down the mountain ash floor board under the door, Aiden helps me to the couch. “I am fine guys there is nothing wrong with me physically, it’s just all phycological. Allison if you could make sure that the windows have the mountain ash planks in them that would be great. I am going to take a shower”

 

I huddle off into the master bedroom and grab one of Derek’s old Henley’s, a pair of sweat pants and clean underwear before hurrying into the bathroom to take a scalding shower. I can still smell him on me. Scott didn’t even try to get me cleaned up. Thank god he wore a condom, if I had to lay on that bed, with his spunk inside of me for two days I think I would have been even more fucked up than I am right now.

 

Allison asks Aiden to try all the windows for the mountain ash barriers, after they have checked all of them, Aiden asks Allison what is going to happen.“who did Lydia, call for reinforcements?”

 

  
Allison looks up at Aiden and says “Derek and the hale pack.”

 

  
Aiden tenses up “I thought with how you three always tense up when Scott brings up Derek that he must have done something horrible to you three.”

 

  
Allison just sighs, “Lets set down, I will tell you the whole story, not the one that Scott tries to pass off as what happened. Derek’s sister Laura came here to check on Peter, he was getting better and they were going to move him to a facility closer to them. Laura was attacked and killed by another werewolf, Derek came looking for Laura, as he had not been able to contact her.

 

Scott was bitten by the new alpha and turned. Derek tried to help Scott, but Scott being the complete fuck boy his is and will always be, wouldn’t listen. Scott found part of Laura’s body and told Stiles dad that Derek killed her. Derek was arrested. Once it was proven that a wolf killed her they had to release Derek.

 

Scott then decided to call out the alpha over the school intercom and this not only brought the alpha to him and Stiles, but woke Peter up from his comatose existence. Scott thought that the alpha killed Derek, so he told the sheriff that it was Derek that was killing people and that attacked us at the school. Stiles told the sheriff that it was not Derek and that he was hurt from the deranged serial killer. But of course, the sheriff didn’t believe her. So, Derek was on the run.

 

Once everything came out that the alpha was another werewolf that Kate Argent my aunt had seduced and then killed his pack, that everything fell into place. he killed my aunt. Stiles, Jackson and I set him on fire, and Derek killed him. Making Derek the new alpha,

 

Scott was mad because he wanted to be the one to kill the alpha, he said it was so he would turn back to human, but Derek had told him that that was a myth. That there was no way to undo the bite. After that Scott was just a jackass about Derek.

 

Derek then bit Jackson, in which Jackson became a kanima and then we had the whole debacle with that. Stiles and Derek were trapped in the pool with no way out as Derek had been paralyzed, Stiles let Derek sink to the bottom and then got her phone and called Scott for help. He hung up on her because he didn’t want to be interrupted as he was with me.

 

Then when my mother tried to kill Scott and Derek saved him, by biting my mother and my mother killed herself, scot didn’t tell me the truth, so I thought that Derek was targeting my family and my grandfather was able to brainwash me, into his way of thinking. So, I was actively trying to kill Derek and his entire pack, Scott then working with my psychotic grandfather. My grandfather  made a deal with him that if he got Derek to give Gerard the bite he could have me. I mean really Scott thought that I who at the time hated werewolves would be willing to be his girlfriend, he had to be on crack.

 

So, Scott and Gerard paralyzed Derek with the kanima and Scott made Derek bite Gerard. At that point Gerard started rejecting the bite, only because my dad had figured out just what was going on and had started putting mountain ash and wolfbane into my grandfather’s coffee each morning. The entire plan that Scott and Gerard had planned was after Gerard was bitten, Scott would kill Derek and become the new alpha.

 

So, as you see it’s not Derek that makes us tense up and become upset it is Scott. Stiles and Lydia only stayed as long as they have because they were trying to help Scott get his head out of his ass. But we can see that is not going to happen.

 

The three of us have been planning to go to college in Washington and join the hale pack since I found out the whole truth. That was when I broke it off with Scott the last time. He just wouldn’t let me be, I told him that I wasn’t going to date him and he told me that if I didn’t date him that I couldn’t date anyone. So, every one of the pack just thought we were going thru a rough patch.”

 

  
Aiden looks at Allison with horror in his eyes “so all this time me and Ethan thought that Scott was this great true alpha it was just all bull shit?

 

  
“yes and no, Scott did become a true alpha, but according to Derek it’s because you needed an alpha to save you and Scott was there. With you and Ethan’s belief in Scott he was able to rise and become a true alpha.

Scott did get better after he had you guys, he was getting his head out of his ass, and we thought for a time, that the Scott he used to be, was back. Than Theo came and he got worse than he was, we could see it.

 

Every time that Stiles tried to get him to see Theo as what he was, Scott would push her farther away. Did you know that Scott tried to order Stiles to date Theo? If Stiles would have been a wolf she wouldn’t have had any choice, and would have had to date Theo. Theo would have been able to basically date rape her anytime he wanted, as long as Scott told her she had to have sex with him. Thank god she isn’t a wolf.” Allison shudders

 

  
“but I thought that even non-wolves had to obey their alphas?” Aiden asked

 

  
“again yes and no, we are able to not obey if we feel strongly about it. However, Scott has never been Stiles, Lydia or my alpha. Stiles and Lydia have always seen Derek as their alpha, and none of us ever submitted to Scott. He just never realized it. And we never told him. Today, you and Ethan basically just broke your pack bonds with him as did Malia, the rest of the pack will either stay with him or come with us, we will just have to wait and see just who is on our side.”

 

Jackson calls the pack and tells them to meet him and Derek at the pack house and goes out to the garage to tell Derek. Once Jackson fills Derek in on the problem, Derek wolfs out and punches a hole in the wall.

 

  
“Derek, you need to calm down, you can’t help stiles if we don’t get there. Calm the fuck down damn it. Allison and Lydia are taking her to the loft and putting it on lock down until we get there. It’s a thirteen-hour drive, we need to get packed and on the road, as soon as possible.

 

The pack is meeting us here, so that they can follow us as soon as they can. But I want to be on the road within two hours. We need to be there to protect the girls, not to mention at least three other pack members have left Scotts pack so that they can protect stiles. They have no alpha; you know that Scott will try and kill them or run then out of the territory. If you get there, you can accept them into the pack, and as we still have territory there he can’t do shit about it.”

 

  
Derek grabs Jackson and roars at him before calming down enough to ask. “what do you mean three of the betas left Scotts pack to protect stiles?”

 

  
“Lydia said that Aiden, Ethan and Malia were there when stiles told Lydia what happened. Aiden flipped his shit and announced that him Ethan and Danny were out, that they would not be a part of a pack that the alpha protected and condoned a rapist especially a rapist that rape someone in their pack.

 

Allison basically told scot that all the girls were out as well. So, it’s possible our little pack is going to explode with new members. I know that Lydia has spoken to you about more than just stiles, Allison and her joining. Just how many did she bring up to you?” Jackson asked

 

  
Derek rubs his face “including stiles, Lydia and Allison the number could be eight, the other pack members on younger and won’t be able to leave at the end of the school year. If the younger ones decide to side with stiles and leave that’s three more, and I don’t see their parents allowing them to come to Washington but they can’t stay in beacon hills if they leave Scotts pack once we come back to Washington.

 

Call the airport I want to charter a plane and it needs to leave in two hours, that will give us enough time to pack and find out who is coming on the plane and just who will drive up, but I would prefer that all of us go now.”

 

After the hale pack finds out what is going on they all decide that they will leave right away, as none of them is willing to wait to get to stiles. Jackson reserves three rentals for when they land.

 

 

Back at the Starbucks Lydia has let everyone know what happened and found out that everyone even Liam and Brett are supporting stiles. Lydia really wasn’t sure that Liam and Brett would leave Scott. Liam is his only bitten wolf that he brought over himself. And Brett and mason pretty much are attached at the hip to Liam. She sends Ethan and Danny to get supplies, and send everyone else to pack enough for a week. She tells them that she will give them the address to the safe house as soon as she has checked it out and made sure that it’s safe.

 

*******************************

Back at Scotts house

  
“How dare they take stiles away, she is mine.” Theo rants

 

  
Scott glares at him “you were the one that just couldn’t wait, you had to have her. I told you I would get her to accept you, but no you had to fuck her. You just thought since she was possessed that she wouldn’t remember. And I must admit I hoped you were right.

 

Now we need to tell the pack that she is wanted you to fuck her and now she is calling rape. That is the only way that we can contain this. I will give her the alpha order that she has to accept you as her mate, or I will throw her out of the pack. Stiles will cave as she will never want to leave my pack. Once she is your mate the rest of the pack will calm the fuck down, and Allison will come back to me, where she belongs. We will teach both of them that we are their masters and that if they do as we order their lives will be just as they should be.


	3. Lying liar that lies

Most of the pack except for Ethan and Danny show up at the loft.

  
Allison lets the pack in and they all want to know how Stiles is doing. “She is doing pretty good considering what she has been through. She took a really long shower, and is now in the kitchen baking cookies. I think that she is trying to keep herself busy. Don’t bring anything up unless she does first. Lydia, how long before Derek and Jackson get here?

 

  
“It’s a thirteen-hour trip and they would need time to pack, so say between thirteen and fifteen hours. I am sure we can barricade ourselves in until then. Ethan and Danny are picking up groceries and other supplies to last us at least a week. Our only problem is what the parents are going to say about us not coming home.” Lydia answers  
“well guys let’s get comfortable, how about someone puts in a movie, Lydia and I are going to talk to Stiles about where to put everyone.”

 

  
As the girls head for the kitchen, Aiden quickly shows the group the collection of dvds, and the pack starts to narrow down the choices.

  
“hey Stiles, what do you think we should do about the sleeping arrangements” Lydia asks

 

  
“well I have a king size bed so if you want you two can sleep in there with me, it would actually help with the nightmares if someone is there to wake me up. And Malia and Kira could take your room Lydia. And the boys could divide between your room Allison, the spare bedroom and the Livingroom. However, we won’t be able to stay here forever, and when we leave Scott is going to order the pack to take his side, I am thinking that the best thing to do is just for me to leave tonight and get as far away as I can.” I reply

 

  
“No, you have to finish high school, you have scholarships riding on it. Besides I called Jackson he and Derek are on their way. As soon as they get here, Derek can accept the pack into his and there will be nothing that Scott can do about it, since he never formally accepted anyone into his pack.” Lydia states

 

  
“what do you mean, he told each of us we were pack. The three of us just never accepted it.” I questioned

  
Lydia rolls her eyes “to finalize acceptance to the pack the new pack members have to submit and take a pack claiming bite from the alpha. Scott never even tried to make the pack permanent, he just assumed that none of us would ever voluntarily leave his so perfect pack. So, he can’t stop anyone from leaving his pack to go to one where the alpha will take in an unclaimed beta. This means that as soon as Derek gets here and claims the betas and us, that Scott has to back off and leave us alone, or Derek and the hale pack have the right to protect us all, by any means necessary.”

  
A huge smile comes across my face “You’re telling me that once Derek formally accepts me into his pack that Scott can’t do anything to me at all?”

  
“yes, unless he wants Derek to seriously hurt him or even kill him. Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. The rest of the pack has already said they will accept Derek. If Derek is willing to accept them, the only problem is Brett, Liam and Mason are younger and won’t be leaving for college when we do. I think the rest of us should leave right after graduation, to start our early acceptance to Washington university, since I applied for everyone else and they have all gotten the acceptance letters, except for Kira, and hers should be here soon.”

 

I am so glad that I don’t have to leave the rest of the pack behind, I saw how much Aiden and Allison liked each other. Not to mention leaving Malia and Kira to whatever Scott and Theo would put them through if Allison and I weren’t around to stalk. “Brett won’t be a problem, he has no family and we can just ask his guardian to transfer custody over to Derek, the only reason Liam is Still here is because of the pack, his stepdad got an offer to be chief of surgery in Seattle, so the only one that will be a problem is Mason. Maybe we could convince his parents to let him move with Liam’s family. To get him away from the bulling of Theo?”

 

  
Allison eyes get large and a slow evil smile comes across her face. “I love how you think. I am going to call my dad and let him know the plan. He can go talk to Masons parents and tell them that he is concerned about Mason and has caught Theo bulling him and making unwanted advances towards him.”

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Danny turns and looks at Ethan “it’s a good thing I have a huge trunk or all these groceries wouldn’t have fit.”

  
“What are you guys doing” a voice come from across the parking lot

 

  
Danny looks up and sees Scott and Theo heading their way. “Just some grocery shopping, my mom is always sending me on errands for her.” All the non-weres have gotten good at answering questions without actually lying.

  
“well if you see any of the pack let them know I am looking for them. There was a misunderstanding and we need to get it cleared up as soon as possible.” Scott demands

  
“oh, what is going on? Danny questioned innocently

  
“Stiles, slept with Theo and now is saying that he raped her, she is just having remorseful feelings because she probably thinks he doesn’t want to date her now. But she couldn’t be more wrong, and we need to explain it to the pack. You know that the girls are going to blow it all out of proportion and then get all the guys to jump to conclusions. So I need to nip this in the bud right now.” Scott scowls

 

“how sure are you that it happened that way? Stiles doesn’t normally make stories up like this?” Danny questioned, he knows if he acts like he believes Scott right away Scott will get spacious.

  
“I know because she was fine until I walked in on it and all of a sudden it was oh my god Scott he raped me. This is such bullshit, Theo is in love with her and she is just playing with his head, with this rape shit.” Scott growls.

  
Danny looks at Scott and tells him “Man we got to get going the ice cream is going to melt, but if I see anyone I will let them know they need to come talk to you” Danny and Ethan get in the car and drive away heading towards Danny’s house.

  
“Jesus does Scott really think that the pack is going to buy that fucked up story? I mean you were there when the demon was pulled out, does he think you didn’t hear the story, or hear him tell Aiden that he hoped she wouldn’t remember. Just how fucking stupid and gullible does he think we are?” Danny demands

  
“I think him and Theo are grasping at straws, they know that if we believe Stiles that there is no way we will stand for Theo staying in the pack, and Scott taking Theo’s side pretty much has made it them against us if we don’t believe their bullshit. Calm down babe, we know what happened and the girls have a plan. We just need to get to the loft and stay put until the hale pack gets here.” Ethan pats Danny’s hand.

“Do you think they believed you.” Theo asks Scott

  
“I’m not sure, if Danny had already made up his mind he would have not questioned me and just let me believe he was okay with it. With him questioning what happened that could be him wanting to get both sides of the story before making up his mind. But I think I will give the sheriff a call. He will take my side as always, and make Stiles forgive me. And then I will make her accept you as her mate.

 

Scott calls the sheriff

  
The sheriff answers the phone “What’s up scotty boy, haven’t seen you in a while?”

  
“well Stiles and I haven’t been hanging out so much lately, and right now she is really pissed off at me.” Scott whines

  
“what did she do this time? The sheriff questions

  
“Theo did something that made her mad, and me being the good friend of theirs tried to make it better by interceding in the fight, and she sees it as me taking Theo’s side. But when two of your friends are in a relationship it’s hard not to take the side of the one that is right.” Scott spins his tale of deception

  
“so, Stiles has a boyfriend, huh she hadn’t told me. Of course, she was telling some bull shit story about how he wouldn’t leave her alone. I knew that she was full of shit, how long have they been together.” The sheriff asks

  
“well, they haven’t gotten together officially, but Theo is mad for her, she’s just playing hard to get. You and I know that she doesn’t exactly have the boys panting after her. She should just quit fighting it, and put him out of his misery. But you know how stubborn she is.” Scott smirks knowing that the sheriff is on his side.

  
“yes, stubborn is her middle name I swear. So, what can I do to help you get this taken care of?” the sheriff chuckles

  
“well if you could get her to talk to me that would be all I need to get this stupid fight put behind us.” Scott says.

  
“consider it done, I will call her and let her know that she needs to be at home for dinner tonight and we will all set down and hash this out.” The sheriff states  
“thanks, sheriff I’ll see you at your house for dinner.” Scott replies

 

Theo looks over at Scott, “damn you were right, he didn’t even ask what the fight was about.”

  
“He really doesn’t care, I have always been his favorite. He wanted a son, and since I am the closest thing he has to a son, he always takes my side. It really pisses off my mom and Stiles.”

 

Danny and Ethan make it to the loft, once all of the supplies are taken in the loft is once more barricaded with mountain ash.

Danny tells the pack what happened, and no one can believe that Scott and Theo really believe they would be that gullible.

  
While the girls and I are putting away the groceries and the guys are arguing over who is sleeping where. My phone rings. I look down and see that it’s my dad calling. Well isn’t that just fucking dandy haven’t heard from him in over a month and a half. “hey daddyo what’s up?” I answer

  
“not much just thought maybe you'd make sure you were home for dinner tonight we haven't seen each other in a while and I thought it'd be nice to catch up” The sheriff says

  
I rolled my eyes “sorry Dad but I have plans tonight I won't be able to make it”

  
the sheriff cuffs” I think if you wanted to, you could make it, I really think that we should have dinner tonight and you just need to tell whoever you had plans with that you have to cancel.”

  
I answer “no I'm sorry Dad but I can't change my plans. we'll have to do it next week just let me know what day off you have and we can make plans.”

  
the sheriff answers “no you will be home tonight to have dinner with me and Scott or you'll be grounded.”

 

  
A light chuckle escapes me “dad you can't ground me.”  
the sheriff getting angry now “not only will I ground you, I will take away your Jeep and your cell phone. as long as you are my minor child living in my house you will do what I tell you to.”

  
I sighed “dad I turned 18 a month and a half ago and I moved out on my birthday and you haven't even noticed. yeah you really care about what I do. no I will not be coming to dinner tonight or anytime in the future. I can't believe that you're going to take Scott's side, no yeah, I can believe it you always take Scott side. Scott can do no wrong but you don't even know what happened, you don’t know that I was possessed, and Scott had me tied up so I couldn’t escape, I don’t have a problem with that part. What I have a problem with is that he left me alone with that bastard Theo so he could sniff after Allison’s panties, and while I was alone with Theo raped me. Then Scott just tried to pretend it didn’t happen. He figured I wouldn’t remember so that it was all okay that his friend raped me. But no of course you will think that I am lying because Scott’s the perfect little guy that would never do anything wrong and I'm just the girl that you never wanted.” I hang up the phone

 

  
Lydia and Allison hug me, “you would think after all of this time him always choosing Scott, wouldn’t hurt so bad. I can’t believe that for a moment I really thought that he would come down on my side for once. I wiped the tears away. “I guess I had better call momma McCall and tell her what happened. I think it would be better if she got my side of the story before Scott has poisoned her against me.”

  
I call Melisa and tell her what has been going on. “stiles you need to go to the hospital and be checked out. He could have done some damage that you don’t know about, or even given you some type of std.” Melisa shrieks

  
“momma bear, I am fine and I can’t leave where I am, Scott is looking for me. I just wanted you to know that I am safe and soon everything will be okay.” I replied

  
“Where are you, I can come and check you out myself” Melisa questions

  
“I can’t tell you where I am, because if Scott asks you he will know if you lie. This way you can honestly say that I wouldn’t tell you where I am.” I whisper

  
“I am so freaking pissed, how the hell did I raise a son that would do this to his best friend, no sister because you are my daughter. I will always be there for you. If that means that I am disowning my son for this despicable act, then so be it. I think I will put some wolves’ bane in his body wash. That might be a start on punishing him. No I am putting mountain ash around the house. He can find somewhere else to fucking live. To take anyone side over yours is a huge betrayal but to take that asshole Theo’s side is just, I can’t even go there. AI am done, so done.” Melisa rants

  
“I am so glad that I am not losing you momma bear, I don’t think I could take it if you turned on me too” I cried

  
“you mean like that fucktard dad of yours? If I could have I would have taken you from him the moment your mom got sick. But with him being the sheriff and me being a single mom, I had no chance of getting guardian ship of you. But you will always be my daughter, hell I raised you, no matter what that kick thinks.” Melisa answers. “just let me know what the plan is when you can, I love you, but I need to go and put up the mountain ash around the property. I’ll show those little fuckers to mess with my baby girl.”

 

  
****************************

  
True to her word as soon as Melisa was off the phone she grabbed the mountain ash and walked the entire property line, she proceeded to start packing up his room. Because she is a decent person she packed a duffle bag of clothes and his grooming essentials, and she then sat back and waited for that betraying bastard of a son of hers to show up.

After a short while, she heard Scott yelling and went outside to confront him.

  
“mom what the hell is going on there’s mountain ash around the house. I can’t get in” Scott whined at his mother

  
“I know son, I am the one that put it there. You are no longer welcome in my home. Anyone that would turn their back on the person that has been there for them since you were in kindergarten is not the son that I raised and therefore not welcome here.” Melisa growled

  
“mom you don’t know the entire story, stiles is just being stubborn and needs to get over herself. Theo loves her and if she would just get the idea out of her head that he is not to be trusted she would see that they are made to be mates.” Scott barked back

  
“oh, so because you and he thinks that she should be his mate, that means it’s okay for him to rape her. So, since you feel that Allison is meant do be your mate I guess that means that you’re going to rape her also. Since it is werewolf right to have whatever you want?” Melisa yelled back at Scott

  
Scott stood tall and announced “I am the true alpha, and any one in my pack should feel honored if I choose them as my mate. And Theo is my first beta, therefore he should get the mate he wants. They will both do as I say or they will leave my pack. And you will not stand in my way or I will also force you out of the pack.”

  
“So, let me get this straight you spoiled little tyrant, if stiles, Allison or I don’t go along with your selfish desires you are throwing us away. Well son don’t worry about kicking me out of the pack, because I will not belong to a pack with you as the alpha or with Theo being in the pack at all. Until you grow up and see what he has done to you and your pack you are not welcome in my home. Melissa throws the duffle bag into the street. “there’s some clothes for you, I have already packed up your room and will have the boxes set at the curb side by the end of the week. I suggest you make sure they are picked up before garbage day.” She turns around and walks back into the house.

 

“What the fuck man, I never thought your mom would take anyone’s side over yours.” Theo grumbled

  
“Dude, stiles got to her first, that bitch I can’t believe she told my mom. What the hell am I going to do now? I guess I will call the sheriff and see if I can stay at his house. Wouldn’t it piss stiles off to know I’m sleeping in the room next to her. Bet she didn’t plan on that happening. But it will give me plenty of time to force her to accept you and to stop this nonsense.”


End file.
